Milk Macchiato
|image = |realname= Milk Macchiato. |gender = Female. |occupation = Necromancer. |family = Cocoa Macchiato. |weapon = Staffy and Joanne (Staff).Mammoth Dragon Skeleton(staff) |voice = Michelle Ruff (English).}} Milk Macchiato (also known as Lady Zozo) is one of four main playable characters in the Campaign Mode of the game Code of Princess. Description This necromancer is currently roaming around in a body that she has constructed out of "spare parts." She is known as a bit gloomy, but yet is still drawn to Solange's sword. Appearance Zozo wore little to no clothing due to her use of a custom body of various parts. Her only clothing was a cloak adorned with skulls, rips, and bandages, a pair of white panties with a small pink bow pattern on the top, a pink striped scarf with the word "MILK" on it, and two skulls used to tie her hair together into two large pigtails. Her skin is turquoise with black tattoos and patterns, as well as stitches to show her individual body segments. Her right arm appears to be a normal human one, but her left arm appears to be from some type of monster. Her hair is pink and styled with large pigtails. The color of her iris is yellow. However, her true form is revealed,which bears a very childish, doll-like appearance, bearing soft features, with a small nose and large eyes. this body was preciously that of Zozo's, named Milk due to her very pale skin. Milk has light pink hair styled in ringlets and pine green eyes. She also has rosy cheeks, emphasizing her child-like appearance. Milk wears a lacy magenta bonnet with white lace coming from the top, and securing below. She also wears a pointed, wide brimmed light pink hat with lace stretching across the brim, except for the point and the edges of the brim. The point is thinned out and has a light pink lace ribbon tied round the middle. On the brim she also has a large green bow which appears like a butterfly with some teal spots. For a shirt she wears a magenta long-sleeved shirt with magenta cuffs with lace coming from the ends of the cuffs. This then is hidden by a lighter pink shall or poncho with an even lighter brim, the top tied by a large polka dot magenta bow which appears to be laced through the opening down the center of her chest. Her skirt is fairly wide and has two layers above off-white pantaloons, pink leggings (below the pantaloons and beneath the socks), magenta socks with a white lace coming from the top, and darker magenta shoes with green bows on them. The top skirt appears to have similarities to an umbrella due to the ups and downs of the material. It is the same shade of the shall/poncho and also has the same lighter brim, which also appears to have the outline of small butterflies in green lining the entire skirt. Below this she has a layer of ruffled skirt. Personality Zozo has been shown to be very gloomy for most of the game, even in battle. The only time she expresses a different emotion is when she is near DeLuxcalibur's "warmth"(she can be seen smiling in a pleased manner) and when she feels Distille's Code within her (she can be seen with a pained look). Because Solange offered to be Zozo's friend, she feels obligated to fight along with her new friends and help those who Solange believes to be in need of help. However, she's still gloomy in front of some people (she mentioned that people forget her name when first meeting Allegro). After she gets her real body back, she acts a little more happier and less gloomy. History Before the events of Code of Princess, Zozo (previously known as Milk Macchiato due to her pale skin) had her body stolen by her older sister Cocoa (who took on the alias Alchemia) after her body was taken by Queen Distiny. Without her body, Zozo used her powers of necromancy to assemble a new body out of "used parts" from various deceased bodies. She then began to roam around by herself, constantly on the lookout for new body parts (as she states that her body parts fall off eventually). During the events of Code of Princess, she is encountered by General Liongate before the beginning of "Zombie Sighting" in the Graveyard, where her arm is sliced off by Liongate to prove if she's truly immortal. After Liongate leaves, Zozo is then surrounded by Distron Army soldiers who question her existence as a walking corpse and state that being a zombie is illegal (much to Zozo's annoyance) before being defeated by Solange and Ali. After the battle, Zozo becomes content with the light of DeLuxcalibur and joins the group to stay out of trouble. Before "Martial Hearts", Zozo emits a strange light that worries the party, but she states that it could be indigestion. After Tsukikage and Master T are rescued, the same light from Zozo is emitted by them. Tsukikage agrees to join the party if Zozo goes on a date with him when the battle against the Distron Army is over, yet Zozo states that she isn't interested in dating. In "Cleansing the Filth", Sister Hel nearly attempts to excorcise Zozo until the strange light in her, Master T, and Tsukikage's bodies emit and attract the light of the Empyrean Stone, which makes a monster appear for the party to defeat in "A Light from Above". Later, they encounter Alchemia in "Milk Macchiato" where Zozo's true identity is revealed in the form of Alchemia's body (which she claims to be borrowing for awhile) and leaves after being defeated before Zozo could take it back. In "Cursed", it is revealed that Distille hid pieces of her Code within Zozo, Master T, and Tsukikage's bodies in order to preserve her life until the Code pieces and the DeLuxcalibur were in the same room. Zozo becomes annoyed at her and casts an attack spell on her that actually hurts her, making her realize that pieces of Zozo's Code piece were lost in her dropped body parts. Because of this, the party was able to defeat Distille in battle until she embedded her life force into the Empyrean Stone. From here, the player can choose to destroy or spare the stone in order to eradicate magic, monsters, and Distille, or preserve them. In the Good\True ending, Zozo's body will begin to fail without the use of magic but is saved when Alchemia(after killing Queen Distiny and taking her body back) brings her original body back. She then agrees with everyone else to assist Solange in ruling DeLuxia. In the Altenate\Fake ending,the party agrees to help Zozo find her body (as Alchemia does not appear in this ending). Play Style When first using Zozo, her Mind level will be higher than her other stats, allowing for easier magic based damage and resistance. Her special attacks allow her to use projectiles and beams that hit enemies from a distance. Because of this, it is recommended for the player to equip magic-boosting items to further increase her damage level. Trivia *The scene with Liongate is only viewable when the player chooses Zozo. If Solange, Ali, or Allegro are chosen instead, then Zozo will only mention the scene with her arm being sliced off by Liongate in the conversation about him. *Despite the fact that she drops her body parts every now and then, Zozo hasn't been shown with an altered appearance. She also hasn't been shown reattatching any "recovered" parts. Zozo is palyable in her true form,Milk, if you successfully complete the Little Witch bonus challenge.However, she still has Alchemia\Cocoa's voice. Category:Characters